Lean On ME
by sleepwalker12
Summary: It only takes three moments to make and break Quinn Fabray. Swallowing pride can really be a pain; but as promised her friends are there for her. It's in the summer, so get ready for some loooove  Rated T because im now devoted to swears. heehee
1. Chapter 1

**I have got to hate myself for this, but… it. Will. Be. Epic. I hope… ehhahaha. I needed a break, so please, enjoy**

**Anyways… hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter One: Somehow**

It only takes three moments to make and break your life.

Moment One; coolness and panic. That's what she remembers. That, and pain. Endless pain, and her voice was sore, so she must have screamed. People in lab coats, strange faces, tight hands on her own. This is what it had been like. Oh, and their roof was speckled white.

Moment Two; blond hair, brown doe eyes. Baby feet and tiny finger nails. Cradling the small figure to her chest, she couldn't help but never want to leave. Kodak Moment, that's what she thinks as she holds the pink blankets.

Moment Three; standing outside of the cruel glass window, staring at all the little babies. How many of these would have a real mother? Their real mother? Spotting a baby version of herself, her heart burns, not that one.

PAGE BREAK

Quinn opened her eyes to the dark room. Out of habit she glanced at the white alarm clock, knowing full well that she had unplugged it. Sighing, she rolled out of her frilly blankets, crossing the hall to the bathroom and dancing under the hot water.

School had long ago ended, and Quinn hadn't spoken to anyone but her mother, and that was just to say "Can I have my room back?" the words sound hallow and empty to her. She secretly knew that her father had a 'friend' for 'work', but she had still loved her him. Her mother had done the right thing, leaving him. We'll actually, she more kicked him out.

Quinn still had her old room, frilly 'princess' mirror and pink wall paper around the walls for a border. After her mother had caught her father burning pictures of himself with Quinn and Andrea on his lap, she locked the door, keeping the key with her.

None of that mattered anymore. Her father was gone, her baby was gone, her boyfriend(s?) were gone.

Quinn stepped out of the shower, shaking her blond hair of water, pulling on her yellow dress. She smiled, as the zipper reached the top. The 'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' performance was when she had little baby fat, and she fit back into it. That was great, she had worked for two long weeks to loose it all.

And now that it was gone, what was she to do? Pursing her lip, she blinked on some mascara, rubbed on some lip gloss and pulled her hair into the trademark Cheerio pony. She had used the exercise excuse out, and she was ready to face the world!

Marching purposely down the stairs, she waved a hello to her startled mother. Grabbing a bowl and filling it with Special K cereal. Sitting across for her mother, Quinn crossed her ankles, smiling because they used to be cankles. _Yuck!_

Her mother clears her throat, closing the book on the table, "So, honey, what are you thinking of doing today? More treadmill? Or maybe some swimming?"

"No, I was actually thinking of calling Shelby up, just to see, and then maybe hanging out with someone," she hadn't actually figured out who yet, but she found herself smiling as her mothers eyes widened.

_She looks like a fishy_, Quinn giggled into her spoonful, and her mother fought to make a sentence, "Oh. That's. That's really good. But maybe don't call Shelby, you did the right thing, abandoning that bastard baby."

The spoon slipped and clattered in the bowl, "Ex-ex_cuse me?_" Her own mother…had she really just called her granddaughter a 'bastard baby'? Quinn pushed away from the table, skirt tangling in her legs as she ran up the stairs. She had seen the truth in her mothers eyes.

Throwing open her closet, she pulled out her Cheerio's bag, stuffing it full of cloths. Only grabbing Ralph at the very last second. Holding the panda close to her heaving chest, she pushed past her mother, throwing her belonging into the passenger seat of her cherry red car.

"Quinny, where are you going?" Quinn ignored her mother, rolling down the windows, reversing and wincing as her mothers last words echoed around her. "You have nowhere else to go!"

Quinn snarled and moved down the road, blaring her amazing sound system loudly, glaring until she pulled in front of a wood rimmed, single story road. Deciding to leave her stuff in the passenger seat, she slide out, pressing the lock on the key as she noticed the neighbors peeking through the curtains.

She shook out her hair, rubbed her lips and knocked on the door, waiting patiently on the 'Welcome' mat. She rubbed a toe against a spec of dirt, looking up when the door creaked open.

"Hello, Sarah. Is Puck home?" She looked into the smiling face of the little girl, but her heart sank as the brown hair shook back and forth, "He's not? Where is he?"

The girl pursed her lips, hanging from the door knob, "He went out on a date. Do ya want me to call him? I know his number."

She ruffled the hair fondly, amazed that it was the same dark shade of her baby daddies. "No, but thank you."

She returned to her car, blinking back unexpected tears. Where to now? Santana wasn't talking to her, now that they knew Puck was the father, and that put Brittany out, too. She never really talked to Tina and Artie; it was Sunday, so Mercedes was at church. And Quinn couldn't ask them to take her in again. She had no clue where Matt or Mike lived. That left two people.

Sighing, she turned down a rusty road, looking in at the garage, only continuing when she was sure Kurt wasn't there. They had become friends, of a sort, since she had moved in with his best friend.

Standing in front of the large, white, clean house, she rapped against the door, fingering her panda bear. Finn had forgiven her, and he wouldn't turn her away. And even if she did, Kurt would answer the door.

She knocked for a fourth time as a shadow past over the living room curtains. "Open the door Finn!" she heard the unmistakable click as the door locked, "You've got to be kidding me! Open the door! Open the _fucking _door Hudson!"

After five long minutes, she turned her back on the door, grounding her teeth angrily, realizing that tears stained her cheeks. No one wanted her. No one.

She imagined her mothers' smug look, banging her fist uselessly against the wheel. _It wasn't fair!_

There was no way in _hell_ she would return to that house she finally decided, placing one hand over the other as she placed a perfectly executed turn.

It had to be done.

**Love it? Hate it? Too bad. I like it, so far, and it can only get better, right? **

**Thanks for reading, (hint hint: I love reviews like I love Glee)**

**(okay, maybe not that much…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i get home for my lunch break, and i have reviews! OMG! thats so _awesome!_ And, what can i say? THANKYOU TheOfficialGleek, HopeCoppice, and Kikky! You encorage me, and pressures on!**

**D****isclaimer: And I am telling you. I do not oooown Glee! (it sounds a lot better in my head ;))**

Half way through the season finale of "Being Erica", the door disturbed her down time. She had just gotten of her stair machine, had a shower and sat down with a heaping plate of waffles. Jumping to her feet and racing to the door (she didn't want to voluntarily miss a moment of the _fabulous_ show) she threw it open to see a crying blond standing on her doorstep.

Even more importantly was that this blond was _Quinn. _Quinn, _I-hate-your-guts-for-telling-my-secret_-Quinn. And more importantly than _that_ tidbit, was the fact that she was now holding the crying girl in her arms.

Rachel rubbed her back a little, thinking it was the right thing to do, but it only made the girl cry harder. Dropping her arms, she waited long-sufferingly for the sobs to subside, and when they finally did, Rachel wished they hadn't. The Cheerio's bag hung from her shoulder, and a stuffed panda was in a death grip hold.

"Oh, my gosh, Quinn! Did your mother kick you out again?" She ushered the older girl into the room and onto the couch, curling up beside her and taking her clammy hands in her own.

Quinn pulls her hands away, and Rachel is left thinking she had gone to far, but the girl just smiled and wiped away the tears, "No, well, sort of. She called Beth a- a bastard baby that I was smart to abandon her."

Rachel takes her big 'man hands' and rubs them against Quinn's knee, "You know Beth will never hate you, right? Shelby's a great mom. I would know," Not really, but she was happy to lie after the flash of a smile Quinn gave her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't be there. And then Puck, he wasn't home…" Rachel knew there was more to this story, after all, she had much better options than Puck and your truely; but she also knew that Quinn would be the one to tell her.

"That's quite alright. I can't live by myself for my whole life, and besides, my shows over," unfortunately. But if this wasn't resolved, than their chances at National's _next_ year would be blown. "Do you want me to show you to your room?"

Rachel held back a smile as Quinn gaped at her, "Do-Don't you want to ask me more questions…or like ask your parents? Your dads?"

Waving a hand she dismissed the first question, deciding to instead talk about her fathers, and Quinn's new caretakers, "Well Dad, he's a doctor, so he won't be home until about seven, and I'm not supposed to call him at work, you know, for business purposes. And Papa, he's a computer graphic designer, or something. Honestly, I've never really been interested in that sort of thing, but oh well. And he goes to the 'gym', which is really actually the arcade in his friends basement. Then I make supper at seven and we sit for a bit and talk about our day…so I'll spring the question on them then."

Quinn nodded, more tears leaking down her cheeks, and reached over to give Rachel a hug. She rested her head on the girls shoulder before taking her bag and hand, towing bringing it up the stairs. "This here, this is my room. And we can put you in this room. Is one of our four guest rooms, so don't even worry about it. I don't expect the Broadway people to come this year for me."

She opened the door, and placed the red and white bag on the ground, leaving Quinn to settle into her new room.

Her first instinct, back in the living room was to call someone and gush that _the_ Quinn Fabray was staying at her house, but she held back on that. Partly because who would she call? And partly because she needed Quinn's forgiveness.

True, she had only told Finn because she felt a deep pleasure in the thought that he would leave her and come running into her arms. But as she watched the scene in the choir room unfold, she watched the screaming Finn, outraged that he had told on her, and surprised that he had so much _anger_.

He always seemed so…calm and cool. Now Rachel realized it was because he was to dumb to do anything else. _Gosh_ had she fallen for that bumbling dope? Maybe it was his adorable puppy dog eyes; or the fact that he _was_ freakishly tall.

_****_

Her eyes trailed along the blue wall paint, it was a ridiculous shade. Electric blue, like, what were they thinking? Quinn bit her lip, knowing that she wouldn't be comfortable in any other room.

She unfolded her clothes, placing them all in the first drawer. Why Rachel was doing this she was uncertain. But she would milk it for all she was worth, and where else could she go, really?

When that was done, she looked around the room. Looking past the blue walls, a wooden desk that matched the dresser, and the bed, which had a light blue quilt and matching pillows. All in all, it was pretty simple. There was a door on the far wall, facing the bed, and as Quinn hesitantly opened it, she discovered a white tiled bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, eyes glancing over her messy pony tail, her smudged make up, and the dirt trails that came with crying. Her dress was perfect and yellow and cheered her up momentarily before her eyes trailed over the shower.

It was an elaborate set up; there was a counter top that stopped leaving room for the toilet. Across from it was an indent in the walls, five feet deep and seven long. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the pale orange curtain over, gasping at the giant shower head that was positioned in the middle. It reminded her of the showers in the girls change rooms.

She was suddenly unzipping her dress, throwing off her socks and stepping onto the small white tiles. She just _had_ to try it out! Some thing so familiar, so comforting.

When she stepped out of the shower and dried, she felt like her melt down at Puck and than at Finn's hadn't happened. She was back in happy mode, and as she skipped down the hall, she paused outside the first dark door.

Smiling to herself, she read over the star that had 'Rachel' written in gold across it. She just had to see, twisting the knob and listening to the music that was flowing up the stairs, she peeked in, giggling.

After she had gotten Kurt to do a make over on the broadway sensation, he had stopped by her house and reported that it had gone fairly well, though they had better get the best score at Regional's because her room was hideous. She must have remodeled because it no longer looked like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby went to 'hook up'.

She closed the door, eyeing the stairs. There was about fifteen of them, enough that if she fell, she would defiantly break her neck. With that she heaved her yellow bottom onto the banister and let go.

It was a rush, as Rachel's family pictures flew by her and she giggled cheerfully, until she reached the end. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought that through, so when she ended up sprawled across the red carpet of the living room, she was too stunned to do very much.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Quinn! _What_ are you doing? Are you okay? Oh please don't be dead!" Soft hands rolled her over, and she barked out new laughter at Rachel's face.

A sharp, light, punch to the shoulder brought her back from her hysteria, and she allowed Rachel to pull her to her feet. Coughing out another laugh at Rachel's attire. She had her hair pulled up in a super messy bun, and she was covered chest to knees in a bright pink 'kiss the cook' apron.

"I like your apron," she said, smiling crookedly. Letting another chorus of giggles out when the shorter girl glared at her. "Why are you wearing it though?"

Rachels' eyes light up and she smiled widely, "I made cookies! Oatmeal raisin, I hope you like those, they're my favorites. I have to finish dinner, too, so come join me." She led Quinn to the kitchen, and she breathed in heavily.

When Quinn was younger she and her older sister used to make Dad's Cookies while their mother made bread, and this smelled exactly the same. Stomach rumbling she took a cookie and shoved it into her mouth. Her mouth watered, wow, it was _so_ good! _Wait! What?_

Swallowing her mouthful, she stared at Rachel, "Did you say _dinner?_"

Rachel rolled her eyes, waving a wooden spoon with pizza sauce in her direction, "Yes, dinner. As in, 'it's seven o'clock and almost time for dinner!'" she pulled open the oven, placing two clothes into it and using them to pull out a pizza.

"So, you're dad's will be home soon?" Quinn swallowed the rest of the cookie dryly, felling her hair drip down her back. At Rachel's nod, she prepared to run back up the stairs, but Rachel grabbed her arm.

Smiling evilly she pulled of her apron with one hand, the other still holding her arm. "To late!" Pulling her towards the door, Quinn started to panic. Where had the time gone? She should have waited for parents' permission before unpacking! She wondered how long it would take to pack her things and run. Five seconds, maybe?

"Dad! Papa! This is Quinn. She's the one staying in the upstairs guest room," Quinn blushed as the men looked her over.

She hastily stuck out her hand, "Hello, Mr. and Mr…" _Oh God!_ She forgot Rachel's last name! A star clicked in her head, and after that squished blueberries, and than her favorite strawberry lip gloss, "Berry!"

They pair exchanged a glance, chuckling and shaking her hand quickly, before continuing to the kitchen, "Talks always better when you can hide in the Berry Famous Food!" Quinn sat nervously at the middle of the table, accepting the giant slice of pizza on a plate that was shoved in her direction.

Her father was right, she was glad that she could use the pizza as a diversion, but she studied the slice, knowing the family was having a silent discussion. She looked up and met one of the fathers' eyes before looking quickly away.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he explained, grabbing a second piece, "I just can't remember where I've heard your name…" _oh great!_ _They know how big a whore I am. Sleeping with my boyfriends best friend!_

"She's in Glee with us. She's the one that I spilled the beans on," Rachel supplied, and Quinn blushed deeply, looking, once again, at her plate.

"Oh yes! Rachel was oh so sorry after that. How do you like the guest room?" Quinn sighed in relief that they didn't try to kick her out.

"Oh, it's very lovely. I especially love the bathroom," and because she felt the need to say it, "If you ever need me to leave, please just tell me, sirs."

The second father chocked on his pizza and Rachel shoved a glass of water at him with a practiced hand, offering a clarification, "Dad may be a surgeon, but he hasn't realized that you have to _chew _food, not just swallow it."

"Sorry, you know I hate that useless exercise! And please don't call me sir, or Mr. Berry, it makes me seem old," he shuddered and Quinn felt the corner of her mouth tip up, "Go ahead and call me Jack, and that handsome man over there, call him-"

"Dylan," the first replied, but it was brushed aside as Jack announced, "Lair."

Rachel's crust fell to the plate, and her mouth popped open, staring at her Dad. Quinn's eyes flicked back and forth from father to father. That didn't sound good.

Jack sipped from his cup, "I was talking to James, who informed me that you. Were. At. Their. Arcade." Each word brought bits of pizza crust flying across the table.

"Well, you were dumb enough to believe me!" Dylan fired the bread back at his partner, and Quinn followed Rachel's example of sliding off her seat and cowering under the table.

"When their happy, they act like five year olds, don't take it personally." Quinn giggled, this was the best family _every!_

**Did you know I still confuse my there/their/they're s? count?:5 hahahhahahahahahhaahhaahha thanks for reading. I hope i lived up to expectations! But, two uploads in one day, be thankful! MWAHHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have some truly terrible news! Writing that last chapter made me think that I could easily make this into a FaBerry! I don't know what to do and you can help me because I'll be done the next chapters before I have a chance to figure it out. I've never even **_**read**_** a FaBerry (no offense to you beautiful writers!) but now I think I may just have to! What do I dooo?**

**Anyways, big big thanks to my lovely reviewers! Love yah like I love PBJ! Kaymarie35! This is for you!**

**For singing, Rachel will be underline, and Quinn will be italics, both is obviously both.**

**Disclaimer: papa, the one you warned me about, he's the one, that owns Glee, and not mee… oh yah… mmm! (*giggles*)**

Quinn awoke in a room filled with early morning sunshine, stretching contently in her _amazingly_ comfortable bed. Wait! That wasn't right! Shouldn't she be worried because she just woke up in a stranger's room?

The thought gets her fully up and into the bathroom. Her hair is more than clean, so she pulls it up into a pony, having forgotten her straighter at her house. Luckily, she had her make up though! She batted her eyes, letting the lids do the work for her.

Marching out of her room, still wearing her long red and white pajama bottoms and the cheer shirt, she paused in front of Rachel's room, listening for any sound of movement…nothing.

Smiling, her fingers trailed down the banister, and she chuckled at the memory of sliding down it. She skipped into the kitchen and halted. Jack and Dylan were sipping coffee and reading the same newspaper. Rachel was no where to be seen.

Clearing her throat, not so subtly, she slid into the kitchen. Nodding a polite greeting to the men and nervously filling a cup. She drank it at the sink, staring unseeingly out the window in font of her.

"Quinn? May we talk to you?" She glanced shyly at Jack and Dylan before sliding into a chair across from them, "We don't know what your _situation_ is at home,"

_Oh, here it comes,_ Quinn squeezed her eyes shut,_ I can always try Kurt again. And find Tina, even Mercedes._

"But we want you to know that we want you to stay here as long as you can. Rachel needs a good friend, and we would love another daughter."

Quinn nodded and dismissed herself, running up the stair and flinging herself onto the bed. Pulling Ralph close to her chest. She hadn't realized how much their acceptance had meant to her. Sure, Mercedes had taken her in, but there had been too much pity in her eyes.

Rachel. Rachel understood what she was going through. She had only ever said sorry for telling Finn. Not apologizing for the way her life was turning out, not for having to give up Beth or being past from house to house like a used rag.

Deciding on what to do, she flew down the stairs, catching the fathers' as they pulled their coats on. Jack was just a little taller than her and Dylan a few inches more than that. Pressing her face into their cheeks and hugging them tightly around the shoulders, she whispered a 'Thank you. Thank you!"

When she walked back into her house, chest heaving and back slick with sweat, she was greeted with the heavy aroma of bacon. Her stomach growled, but she ran up stairs, knowing that neither of her fathers were home, and she didn't really want be seen like this by a girl had probably never had B.O.

She had a quick, practiced shower. Unfortunately, her summer was one big routine. Wake up, protein shake, five minutes of the step machine, half hour jog, ten minute shower, breakfast, chores (hopefully a lot) and than sit around and hope that someone would call.

They never did, so it was a little strange, sharing her morning with someone else, but she was also glad Quinn wasn't a teenager that wasted half the day asleep. She slid with her fuzzy socks into the linoleum room, glaring as Quinn chewed on a hunk of bacon.

Quinn's eyes bugged out, and she covered the plate with hovering hands, swallowing her mouthful painfully, "Shit. I mean shoot! I know your all like vegan, but I saw it in the freezer….and…"

Rachel offered a lopsided smile, pouring herself a glass of coffee, "…and?" she prompted.

"Old habits die hard?" Rachel laughed at her half excuse, and the one sided shoulder shrug that was offered along with it.

"What would you like to do today, Quinn?"

Rachel watched as the girl shrugged again, mouth full of pig. Quinn was surprisingly easy to get along with, but she had started to notice this after she had told Finn, even though the rest of Glee sort of hated her for it.

As if reading her thoughts, Quinn took a long drink of orange juice, using the back of her hand to wipe away the pulp, "Why are you doing this Rach?"

What Quinn needed now was someone she could trust. Someone who wouldn't make her life hard, or easy, but someone who would be there for her; this Rachel could do, "I felt a little bad after I told Finn. And honestly, I completely understand. Well, not completely, but…" she placed her hand over Quinn's, not knowing how to finish, "Did you know I always wanted a brother?"

"You mean a sister?"

"No, no a brother. Other wise I would have to sabotage my own sister so she wouldn't steal my parts. But you're a Cheerio, and I think that's supposed to be a sport, so we can pretend you're my brotherly sister."

"Brotherly sister?" Quinn repeated doubtfully, "and can I remind you that I've had a baby?"

Rachel nodded in confirmation, smiling over her glass, "just don't go taking my solos."

"We'll see…"

The summer was more than half gone, and Rachel couldn't help but wish it was longer. Not because she didn't want school, but she would really miss Quinn; the blond ex Cheerio could be really fun. Even though Quinn hadn't been living there for twenty hours yet.

"Would you like to go to the mall today Quinn?" the blond had offered to stay in and do whatever Rachel did, but she, embarrassingly enough, didn't actually _do_ anything.

Quinn picked up another piece of bacon and bit off the crispy end. The smell was driving her insane! It smelt so good! Of course her fathers weren't vegan, or even vegetarian; really they weren't very good Jews, but what can you do? She new of their secret meat stash, and if Quinn was still getting over pregnant, Rachel would have to deal, because she needed protein and iron and all that good stuff.

"Yes, actually, I need to get a few more shirts. Can we get ice-cream? I haven't had _any_ since before I had Beth! Because of Cheerios…"

Noticing her face fall, and the shine in her eyes leave, Rachel was determined to fix this, "Oh yes, I do love iced cream."

Half and hour later they were leaving, (Quinn having insisted on picking out her out fit, so) Rachel was wearing her single pair of tight skinnies, with a low black v neck and a blue and black striped scarf.

Quinn was wearing a similar assumable, minus the scarf, but her shirt was a bright purple. Both girls had their hair up in ribbons, and nails painted to match. Rachel was pulled from her room, and into the shiny red car.

She inspected the light leather seats, the fancy knobs on the dash, "Wow Quinn! This car is very nice."

The blonde snorted, clicking on the radio, "Yeah, it's alright. I haven't sung since Regional's you?"

Rachel took the hint and started to flip through the song list, pausing on a popular one and turning to the girl before the singing started, "Yes, everyday. An hour of vocal runs…

You've got your mother and your brother

Every other under cover

Telling you what to say (_say_)

You think I'm stupid but the truth is

That it's cupid baby loving you has 

Made me this way _(this way)_

_So before you put your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Ah yeahh_

_You need to know the situations_

_Getting old and now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, __ooohh!_

I'm looking for attention not 

Another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well if you don't have the answer 

Why you still standing here?

_Hey, Hey. Hey, Hey_

Just walk away

Just walk away…just walk away

I waited here for you like a kid

Waiting after school

So tell me how come you never show? (Show?)

I gave you everything and never asked

For anything and look at me

I'm all alone (_alone)_

_So before you start defending_

_Baby stop all your pretendinggg!_

_I know you know _

_I know so what's the point in being slow_

_Lets get this show on the road today! _

_HEY_

I'm looking for attention not 

Another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well if you don't have the answer 

Why you still standing here?

_Hey, Hey. Hey, Hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I want to love_

_I want a fire so_

_Feel the burn in my desires_

_I want a man by my_

_Side not a boy who runs and hides!_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

'_casue If you don't then_

_Just LEAVE_

_I'm looking for attention not _

_Another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, Hey. Hey, Hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Well if you don't have the answer _

_Walk away _

_Just __LEAVE_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

Rachel smiled over at Quinn, glad the girl was finally coming out of her box. Parking, they hoped out of the car and made quick work of shopping. Rachel picked up a Christmas green sweater, holding it up to her thin form and inspecting it this way and that in a full-length mirror.

"Uhm. No," Quinn giggled from her shoulder, and Rachel blushed deeply. She knew that very few people actually didn't despise her choice in clothing, and yet, they were so homey and comfortable.

Stroking the fabric with a careful finger, Rachel placed the hanger back. Trying to remember exactly which store they were in, and trying to figure out if she could recall where the sweater was.

"No. I know that look, Rachel Berry, and you are not coming back in here!" Rachel looked towards the cashier, not really listening to the blonde; who must have realized this because she forcefully grabbed Rachel by the arm, wrapping her hands around the dark brown eyes and twirling her into the middle of the busy mall.

"Quinn, your behavior is completely inappropriate! Unhand me!" Try as she might, she just couldn't shake the hands off, and when they finally fell, Rachel was more than surprised to find herself standing back in front of the red car.

"Get in, I still getting my cravings, I'm thinking mint chocolate chip," she confessed and Rachel hid a grin as she slid into the passenger seat, buckling up turning the radio back on.

They listened in silence, and Rachel's mind wondered. Quinn was defiantly different. Maybe having a baby was a good thing for her after all.

**Kay, so I'm watching Glee right this moment, *its's not helping the progress of this story* but Kurt is totally wearing flood pants. Like a good two inches above the ankles, and no they aren't capris! What the hell up with that? **

**Practically every time I write I have to fix 'in front' because I write it 'infront'. Every time. **

**Song: Walk Away, Kelly Clarkson **


	4. Chapter 4

**I still can't decide on the whole FaBerry thing, but I'm leaning towards *friendship* thanks to dancinthrulife67 for the realization; there just **_**isn't**_** enough Rachel/Quinn friendship. And a special apology to Kaymarie35, but unfortunately, as good as I am at writing from a girl's point of view, I think I would botch up the girl on girl romance completely…. Nothings final though, and you can probably it in my writing. AND fja... :D**

**Oh I figured out my new favorite word (unfortunately from the creep Jacob): over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. Is it bad I've never hear that before? I sure as hell hope not! It's great, I used it four times in the hour I learnt it. Somehow I don't think my friends appreciate it! Heehee**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to… I don't own Glee… ****ལྒ****GRR**

"Hello? Berry Residence," Rachel watched, hopeful as her Dad answered the phone. Pushing around his lunch with a fork, "Oh, yes, no Mrs. Fabray. She isn't available at the moment. Good bye."

Rachel shared a sheepish look with her father, ducking her head in embarrassment. Mrs. Fabray had called _four_ times in the last week and a half, and Rachel had yet to tell Quinn.

"I'll call her later," A voice called from the hallway, and Quinn emerged, hugging her panda to her chest, hair dripping. They had just gotten in from a picnic in the back yard, before it had started pouring. Both girls now stood in their pajamas, ready for a movie.

"May be for the best, Sweetie," Dylan commented from the oven, were he was trying (and failing) to roast popcorn for the girls.

"Papa," Rachel huffed, standing on her tip toes to get into the top cupboard, "Just microwave this."

"I almost had it," he sighed, waving a hand over the smoke alarm to attempt to stop it from beeping. Unfortunately, the stove top popcorn took that moment to catch fire and started to rapidly fill the room with thick black flames.

"Dylan! What are you doing? Shut the oven off already!" The stressed father hastily turned the dials, killing the flames. Quinn pushed past the family, grabbing the extendable hose from the sink and spraying the bag, which was now alight on the linoleum.

After the fire was out, the floor was soaked, and her father was lectured, Rachel stood in uncomfortable silence in the kitchen. She would do anything to just _disappear_ into the walls. She shared a look with Quinn, taking her exit as someone rang the door bell.

Quinn followed closely behind, not wanting to see what the fathers actually acted like when they were angry. Rachel threw open the door, surprised to find two people she never expected to see in her front steps.

"Um. Hello, Matt, Mike…" She looked over her shoulder at Quinn, raising a eyebrow in a silent question. The blond shook her hair, no, she hadn't invited them over; and _no_ she had no idea why they were standing out in the rain.

"Hey, Rachel, and Quinn," The tall Asian seemed confused for a minute, before deciding that it didn't matter why Quinn was over at her supposable enemies house, "My ma say smoke, and said that we had to come and check it out."

Rachel frowned, "You live around here?" Mike nodded and pushed a thumb over the street, at a regular two story house, loaded with cars, "Are all those yours? And how come I never see you?"

"No, family reunion was sorta ruined on count of rain. And I don't know… I see you."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's elbow, and Mike turned a pale red, "No. I mean. I see you when you go out on your runs and I'm in like the living room, I just guess your not looking for me…" A sharp jab in his side from his friend, and his mouth snapped shut with a click.

"Well, if everything's alright here… I guess we should get back to the party…" Matt sighed heavily, glancing over at the noisy house, "I can't believe I agreed to this…"

Quinn wrapped a hand around Rachel's upper arm, dragging her backwards and launching past her out the door. The trio watched as she ran across the street to the front door, happily bouncing on her feet and talking to a wide relative.

"Oh. God. That's aunt Millie. She's gonna die…" but much to Mike's thoughts, Quinn waved a goodbye and bolted across the street, fluffy panda slippers slick with rain. She smiled and grabbed the boy's arms, pulling them into the living room.

"Your Aunties really nice, Mike. She invited me in for tea, but then said I wasn't dressed properly for a tea party…" she ran a hand over her head, knowing that the hair had long since gone stringy and dull. "Anyways… Dylan? Jack? Would you mind if we had two friends over?"

The father's poked their heads in, surprised that the ex Cheerio was taking incentive, seeing the boys, they emerged from the room. "Hello, Mike," Dylan nodded politely to Matt, not knowing who he was, "and of course not! The microwave popcorns done now, and I just put in another bag. Maybe you should change again, Quinn?" he giggled, noticing her soaked slippers.

Quinn nodded ruefully and bounded up the stairs, a door slammed a few minutes later, and Jack turned to the boys, "Follow me, I think I might have some shirts that are getting small, we can't have Rachel's friends, our neighbors, getting colds!"

Rachel smiled softly as her Dad pulled them up the stairs. It was a little strange, having them in her home; she never really talked to them in Glee, but they never complained about her getting most of the solos, so they had to be alright, right?

She popped a movie in, Quinn and her had already decided on it, so they boys would just have to deal. She sighed into the couch, grabbing a knitted blanket that her grandmother had made and wrapping it around her shoulders.

It was than that she noticed her Papa leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded in font of his chest as they so often were. Rachel offered a tentative smile, and he sat beside her, pulling her head to his shoulder.

"So…these boys…"

Rachel snorted and smiled, knowing where her father was attempting to take this, "Papa, I swear they're just friends, I don't know them that well. Quinn invited them after they came to see if the house was burning down, or if it was someone who doesn't know how to make stove top popcorn."

"Hey, I tried…and I'll never do it again. Dad and I are going to watch a movie in our room. As much as I'm glad you have friends over, they aren't staying the night. I can give them a ride home if they need me too."

Rachel giggled into his shirt, grinning in his attempt of a joke; she must have gotten his sense of humor.

"Don't worry, Mr. Berry, Mike and I can make it across the road _without_ getting run over," Matt called, entering the room in a large blue tee, Mike followed after him, in green.

"Alright, popcorns in the kitchen than," Dylan called, heading up the stairs and trapping Quinn in a good night hug.

"So, what're we watching?" Mike asked, getting comfortable on the floor.

Rachel grinned over their heads at Quinn, who smiled ruefully, "A Walk to Remember," the boys groaned.

"That's my _favorite_," Mike mocked as the narrating started.

When Quinn woke in the morning, the television was on, they must have fallen asleep half way through 'Zombieland', the movie the boys had chosen after forced to watch "A walk to Remember". The boys, however, must have stowed away, because they were no where to be found.

Sighing and stretching, Quinn groaned as her sore muscles tightened uncomfortably. Sleeping on a coach really did a number to your back. Glancing out the window, she could just make out the dusk of the sun.

Sneaking up the stairs, avoiding the fourth and ninth, because they tended to squeak, she stowed into her bathroom, using as much soap as she possibly could. She loved it, it smelt like vanilla ice cream; which is hard to smell because its so bloody cold, so just know it smelt _Delicious_.

"Morning Quinn," Rachel called, she had taken a good half an hour shower, and another to get dressed, do her hair, her make up. Her housemate must have woken right after her, because she was dressed for the day.

Rachel was all about routines, it was what got her through the day, and Quinn thought it was cute, how no matter hectic her life got, she could just continue on like nothing was wrong. Maybe Quinn would make herself a schedule.

"Good morning, Rach," she sniffed appreciatively, "what are ya makin'?"

"Sunny Side up eggs for you and dad, and fresh bread. Its almost done." Rachel smiled, gazing into the frying pan, "that was fun last night, I haven't seen any of the Gleeks. It was nice…"

"I haven't either. Maybe we should call someone up?" Quinn took in the anxious gaze that her friend shot at her, "maybe if we call Mercedes, and Kurt, and Matt and Mike can come."

"Matt and Mercedes would make a cute couple."

"Are you just saying that 'cause their black?"

"What? No!" Quinn smiled as Rachel hastily squeaked out a response, "They're just so different, but the same. Like, like, mint and chocolate."

"Chocolate? Wow, Rachel, I didn't know you were so racist," Quinn fought to keep her face straight as the accused spun to face her.

"You take that back!" she growled, "Take it back!" Quinn shook her head, still giggling, Rachel stepped around the island, a single hand flying out to grab the sink hose, "Take it back."

"Rachel. Rachel. Don't. Please don't, I just showered!" Quinn backed slowly, holding her hands in front of her, trying to fend of the evil in front of her. "I take it back; you're not ra-AH!"

She was sprayed, and Rachel laughed at the soaking figure ahead of her. "Paybacks a bitch?" She offered, smirking.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

**I'll admit; I don't **_**actual**_** no if stove top popcorn can catch on fire…but it went right into the story; and I actually DID start a bag on fire once…we were being really smart and decided to put the PAPER bag on the metal grate thing, the one over a fire pit, and well… you know when people complain about smelling like camp fire? Try smelling like burnt popcorn. It's gross. **

**Oh as well, I have a 'fire' stove, not an electric one… so I have no experience with any other one…so that why they have an old skool one. (GAWD I am so gangsta!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been thinking about it for a long time now… and I decided that I have no idea wether Rachel and Quinn will be sisters, or lovers. So sorry all you readers who think "hey, this just could turn into a smutty Faberry!" Nope! It wont! But I urge you to continue to read, simply because. You. Are. My. Inspiration. Also, **

**Passionately Simple: you're totally and absolutely correct in the sense that there is so much emotional tension, and I also their just so different, but at the same time, the same! And Jacob's sooo creepy that I hate him, he makes me go ewwww, but than at the same time, I love him. Well, not literally 'cause that would be ewww.. **

**Maybarros: lol, shipper, that's funny, I've never heard that before :D thanks for you impute, I think I'm gonna be focusing on the friend part first, but that's like obvious… haaha thanks!**

**Agarza1538: thanks! It's really fun to write! **

**Also, I pride myself on the fact I know have all 108 Glee songs. I might be missing a few, but I have no doubles, and I twofold checked them all off the itunes and I have them! YAYA! I love the song 'Last Name'; why don't they sing more country? Mercedes could do a rocking job on Carrie Underwood, and I think tina could do Taylor Swift, but I maybe she's not innocent enough for that… oh and Kurt doing 'Pink Houses' was a fricken riot, and pretty good… just sayin' people… **

**Extra notes: my computers being a butt face, so just make up the parts who you want to sing and what; sorry, and its not crucial enough for me to go to all the effort to figure out whats wrong with my word.**

**Disclaimer: My boy said he would buy me glee… and here I am, hurt, broken, and gleeless. But single! ;) **

"Kurt! You're friends are here!" It was a little strange, to stand in the Hudson-Hummel doorway, waiting for Kurt. Rachel smiled nicely at Mrs. Hudson before looking around the rooms, it was nice, and clean. And big, it was Kurt.

"Just a few more minutes!" Kurt called back, his voice echoing against the walls.

"Maybe we should have called earlier," Quinn said, "Like, two hours ago." The three girls shared a laugh, but Rachel noticed the blond stiffen beside her as Puck and Finn entered the room.

"Oh, hey guys…" Finn greeted, looking at his toes. Rachel glanced between the two and noticed that Quinn was glaring angrily at her ex.

"Sarah said you stopped by the other day, sorry I was out," Puck shrugged a shoulder, not exactly looking apologetic.

"Oh, yeh. That was a couple weeks ago. How'd the date go?" Rachel smirked as Quinn's words flinched to the boys.

Puck glanced at Mrs. Hudson, looking a little sheepish, "Oh, the usual…"

"Well, we'll see you later…" Finn ducked his head and ran through the garage door, both boys disappearing just as Kurt marched up the stairs.

"Well, don't we all look fabulous!" He greeted, hands sweeping over his friends, Rachel blushed and looked away. Quinn had picked out her outfit, and it was a lot tighter than the usual, but it made her feel H.O.T.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Quinn giggled as Kurt swung a fist towards her, pausing it just before taping her shoulder lightly.

"Bye, Bye, Carol. I don't know if I'll be back, so don't worry. And don't let dad worry…"

"Kurt, go have a life," Carol giggled shooing the three of them out the door. "Have fun!" Kurt smiled and pecked her cheek, leading Rachel and Quinn towards his black navigator. As it was the only vehicle that could possibly fit the six of them.

"Where are the boys?" Kurt asked as he slid into the tall vehicle.

"Where do you think? The park around the corner!"

"Hey, hey! You're not pregnant so cut the spazs!" Quinn giggled good naturally, as Kurt pulled around the corner, the boys seen swinging. Mike pointed and the boys launched of, landing heavily into the gravel.

"Hey Hos, and Rachel," Mike smiled and climbed into the very back with Rachel, Matt took the easy spot in the middle.

"Oh, you be wanting some of this," Kurt said, wiggling in his seat, glancing over his shoulder and sliding his shirt off his shoulder, rubbing it backwards and making a suggestive face.

"Oh, put that away," Rachel called, grinning and noticing the feint blush that Mike now wore.

After they had picked Mercedes up, decided on a destination and started the hour drive, Kurt turned on the radio, flicking through his iPod, and picking a song out.

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

For the time being, Rachel had decided, laughing as Mike and Matt attempted to pop n lock, or do their fancy hip hop moves in the restriction of the seat belts, she would pretend that Mike hadn't been staring hopefully up at the front of the vehicle. Sneaking glances, and not at Quinn.

As they drove down the quiet highway, Rachel looked around her surroundings, listening with half and ear as Mercedes and Quinn bellowed out a Carrie Underwood song, blech. Country.

Trees, brushes, more trees, oh! Some rocks…a person hitch hiking…Rachel paused, wondering how often they actually got picked up. She would never pick someone up, incase they were, like, murderers or something.

"Rachel! Berry! Get your head in the game! It's your turn!"

Rachel shook herself, casting an apologetic smile in Kurt's direction, and started singing after Matt. His voice was deep like warm chocolate, and as they sang about defending a lover's honor, Mike sang under his breath, not realizing that Rachel had noticed, and looking out the window.

They finally arrived at their destination: the carnival. It was quiet, for a Tuesday morning, and Rachel climbed gleefully over the seats and out the door, mouth gaping at the sight before her.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Rachel gushed, grabbing her friends hands and jumping up and down, "Look at all the rides!"

"I will not be riding the Carousel," Matt called over his shoulder, Mike nodded in agreement and Kurt hurried to walk beside them, winking at Quinn.

Rachel looked at her girl friends hands, smiled and towed them towards the gate. Unable to hold back a squeal of excitement.

"Okay, we need to stop. My feet are killing me," Quinn limped after her friends, finally reaching forward to stop Kurt and Rachel.

"I did tell you to wear runners," Rachel scolded, turning to look back as she sunk into a blue metal bench.

"And why would wearing cheap, plastic flip flops to an amusement park be a good idea?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on his hip and arching a brow to his bangs.

"But, Kuuurt, look at them! They're so cute," Quinn lifted a pointed foot and motioned to the pink butterfly and the blue flowers before slipping them off and rubbing between the toes. Luckily, it hadn't turned into a blister or rubbed her skin raw.

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms; Rachel sat beside her, fingering through her purse for some change, "I'm really thirsty…"

"We'll get some drinks than," Mercedes took the offered five, motioning for the boys to follow her.

Quinn watched as they sauntered away, Matt was a head taller than Mercedes, which, to her, was the perfect height difference. Sure, she was a little surprised that the guy actually talked, but past the initial astonishment, he was actually a pretty sweet dude.

Tall, dark, handsome – Quinn had to squint her eyes for that last one; he wasn't really her type- but, when he laughed, he sounded…just like what the doctor ordered.

Rachel really was right, they did make a cute couple, still massaging her foot, she turned towards her new friend, "Rach, you were so right this morning! They are adorable! We have to hook them up!"

"Who?" Kurt's head snapped back towards them, sniffing out gossip, but looking quiet a bit concerned.

She shared a look with Rachel, why not; he might be able to help them set their friends up. "Does Mercedes seem into Matt at all?"

Kurt pondered this over, and Quinn was surprised that he looked almost relived, "I can't really state. What I mean to say is, I don't think that we've ever thought about them," Quinn and Rachel shared a sly little smile, and she almost spoiled it by laughing, it was cute that Mercedes and Kurt gossiped over guys. Thankfully, he continued on, ignoring them, "The only time I noticed them was in football, and Matt never said very much. But Mercedes does need a man. She deserves one. We should defiantly get them together!"

Quinn motioned them to tone it down, noticing that the trio was making their way back. An idea suddenly stuck into her head, and just as their friends pushed through the last couple people, she hissed the idea to her partners.

"Mh, thanks 'Cedes!" Kurt nodded excited to Quinn before accepting the strawberry water that his best friend had gotten him.

"Thanks, Matt," Rachel and Quinn said at the same time, giggling and taking their bubbly drinks.

Mike pushed between them, sitting on the back of the bench and stretching his feet out. "What next?" He asked, sipping through his straw noisily.

Quinn smiled softly, noticing the quick, sly smile that her cronies shared, "Well," she said, taking the time to take a cautious sip, "I was thinking, maybe the Haunted House? The lines probably shorter," it was a good thing that they had attempted to try to go before, other wise it would have been suspicious that she had thought of it at all.

"Yes, I do really want to ride it!" Rachel discarded her cup, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Lets go!" Kurt said, grabbing Mercedes hand and tucking it firmly under his arm, and walking strategically with her between him and Matt.

Avoiding the conversation of who was sitting with who was a particular difficult job. It would seem highly suspitious if Kurt just came out and said he was riding with someone other than his bestie.

The line was growing shorter and shorter, and soon they found themselves at the front. Quinn smiled as Kurt pushed by, "ohh, I'm so excited!" he screeched, pulling Mike after him and they jumped into the first cart. "See you at the finish line!" He called as the car lurched forward, sending them through the dark black drapes.

"Our turn, Rach!" Quinn squealed hungrily, pulling her friend beside her and turning to wave at a frowning Mercedes and a wide eyed Matt.

The black curtain washed over them, and Rachel's hand slid over the seat, grasping to Quinn's as they waited for their eyes to adjust to sudden dark. "That worked surprisingly well! Matt and Mercedes will be together in no time!"

"And not only that, but Kurt and Mike!" The words settled in and Quinn turned to face her friend wondering exactly what she was getting at. Rachel must have sensed it because the hand squeezed Quinn's, "When we were singing in the car? He kept looking up at you guys, and he was blushing every time they had to sit by each other."

Quinn snorted, "Yah, okay sweets. Mike was with Santana for a while after her and Puck were through, remember? And from what San said, he wasn't exactly inexperienced."

"Oh, well, maybe he was looking at you then!" Quinn's arm was nudged playfully as Rachel elbowed her, but any more conversation was killed as a high-pitched scream echoed back to them. They squished closer together, screaming when their car lurched upwards on the rail.

"Hello, Girlies!" a hallow, scratchy voice purred into their ears, and they tried to slid away from thing behind them, but ran into the bar keeping them in place. One thing for sure, her throat hurt. It was like she was delivering again.

In Rachel's mind, the cart couldn't have stopped sooner. The creepy voice behind them had turned out to be a human skeleton, complete with the bone hand. She could still feel the cold bone against her neck.

Quinn leapt out behind her, rushing by and out into the cool air. Rachel followed slower, trying to take deep even breaths. When bright lights made her stop and blink away the spots that had risen, she smiled to herself.

Her new roommate may not believe her, but there was defiantly something between Mike and Kurt. Her eyes trailed from Quinn, leaning against the bricks of a game stand over to Mike, leaning over a garbage can and Kurt rubbing circles on the boys back, both their skin was pasty and greenish.

Laughing behind her brought their attention to Mercedes and Matt, who stumbled out, clutching their sides. "Ah, that was awesome! Can we do it again?" Mike paled at his friends' words, leaning back over the waste bin, and set the two into another bout of laughter. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to join Quinn, who gave her a knowing look.

"If these two didn't end up together before the summer's end, I'll give you ten bucks," Quinn whispered into her ear.

"My bets on a week," Rachel whispered back, shaking hands and glancing over her shoulder at the two that we still bent over, laughing.

**Songs: With or Without you, U2 ( iam aware that the positioning is incorect on the song, but after an hours of frusteration; just deal with it. I wana just this chapter up before i take my computer it. So it should be fixed soooon, sorry sorry!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comb through the hair and slap the butt…. OMG best moment ever because of Mike in the background, mm that guy is **_**fine**_**! BY THE WAY! WTF happened to MATT? How come I never heard of this? Omg, depressing much? But it made me happy because man, that boy(Mike now ppl, stay with me) is yummy. He could play on Twilight as a wolf-guy (never actually seen it; but with abs like that… he could take Lautner any day (sorry if I spelt that wrong))**

**Second best moment ever? Burt mumbling "he's so little" in the stands. Actually, that whole fricken episodes my all-time favorite! Christ, their pretty good for Neanderthals, I know my team and I would totally be trippin' if someone did that to use. I proposed we did it…but they just wouldn't go for it. Ah, their loss. **

**A question: when will Sam and Sunshine get a tab? 'cause I love them both sooo much, they need one. Unless it means getting rid of Matts? Than that's a no no. **

**Another question...why do you guys hate me? No fricken review? Well I have news for you! Im still publishing them! And you can't do shit all to stop me. So hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every time? Nope, I don't own Glee, check back with me next week though! ;) and is it necessary to say I'm not the Rascal Flats and defiantly don't own their songs? **

**Warning: language. **

Quinn cheered with the rest of her Glee friends, she did love a good camp out! And in only five day. It would be the perfect end to the almost-perfect summer. She smiled and fell in line with Rachel as they all left, waving to Mercedes and Santana.

Santana, now that was a big surprise. She had come to apologize, didn't really say what for, but Quinn leapt on the chance to see her friend again. She could be a cruel, hard bitch, but under that was another lay of pure evil. Some where under that was the loving Santana that looked and Brittany with so much love that Quinn was jealous. Why did people pick on Kurt, but not on them? It wasn't fair. And yet, she had given both Cheerios a giant hug.

She couldn't really explain the feeling as she headed back to the car, leaving Rachel with Finn. It felt as though she was giving Beth up, again. Her heart panged at the thought of her baby. She hadn't thought of her at all the few weeks, and for that, she felt a little bad.

She wanted to be a part of her baby's life, but that meant who ever she was _with_ would need to be right. From behind the car window, she watched Puck climb over to his old pick up, sighing unhappily when the old feeling of nerves, excitement, butterflies didn't appear in her abdomen. She had been used, knocked up and hung out to dry. She better just face it; she never wanted to _be_ with Puck.

She could admire his arms and hair from afar, but they didn't do much for her. Sure, they were great, but they were just too much. She needed strong, soft arms, not the heavy ones that had pinned her to the bed al those months ago. Shuttering she started the car, letting the music engulf her small car.

Tightening her hands on the wheel, the notes flowed into her skin, the lyrics into her heart,

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

The rain pelted more soundly against the roof, and Quinn hoped that her sobbing/singing was lost in the rain, and luckily enough, most of the cars had pulled away, leaving only Kurt's Navigator and her own. Unfortunately that meant she was left to get a pretty good view of the scene unfolding in front of her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

Quinn watched as her ex pulled her best friends hand into his own, but laughed painfully when Rachel seemed more occupied with the rain clouds. Rachel's head snapped back down, and stared, in what Quinn like to think, horror. She finally let two giant tears leak out of her eyes as Rachel's hands rested on the broad chest, and they met in a furry of kisses.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Quinn sang to her _friend_ as she headed to her car, drying her eyes. She could do this. She could hide her affections, because all she wanted was for her Rachel was for her to be happy. She'll do it. Taking a last deep breath, Quinn flicked the music off, smiling in what she hoped was a happy smile, and Rachel returned it quickly. Water dripping from her soft, perfect hair down her forehead, past her beautiful chocolate eyes, her admittedly large nose, perfect, plump and red lips.

Quinn looked away quickly, adverting her eyes from the soaked tee, and backed up the car, almost running into Kurt. Oh, God, was she a mess.

Yes, you heard right! Glee Club is going camping! Mr. Schuester had, apparently, called each of the parents for permission the day they went to the fair. Rachel was trying, and failing, to hold in squeals of happiness.

Everyone was allowed to go and they were leaving on Friday. That left her with four days to pack, double check her packing, shop for school – they would be coming back a week later, just in time to do some weekend shopping to start school on Monday.

Currently, she was sitting in front of the television, watching a re-run of some movie, and writing the list of everything she needed to get for school, and if she needed anything for camping. On a second piece of paper, she wrote pretty much the same things, but focused more on Quinn.

She had woken up earlier than usual. Even before her fathers. She watched the screen vaguely; it was muted, so she wasn't actually sure what was happening. But she was so excited, that it didn't really matter.

Her eyes slid out of focus and she started thinking about her friends. They had hung out for a bit, after the big announcement, and they all talked about their first month of summer. It was nice, sitting in the grass like that. Rachel had barely talked, choosing instead to sit quietly and listen.

Matt and Mike, well they ended up hanging out, doing nothing. Mercedes had gone to a family reunion in Columbia, from the stories that were told, her family was hyper, energetic and crazy; Rachel hoped she would never have to meet them all. Kurt, Puck and Finn had gone to some soccer championships in Columbia; Kurt was convinced that it was now the best sport ever, though his companions insisted it was only because of the tight shorts.

More important that re-befriending all her Gleek's, was what happened when they had all started to leave.

"_Hey, Rachel. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Finn looked awkwardly to Quinn, but the girl smiled sadly, before strolling away to her car._

_Rachel turned and smiled, "Yes, Finn?" he took her hand and her stomach squirmed a bit as he stroked it with his thumb. Soft rain drops pelted to their linked fingers, and Rachel grinned up into the sky, she loved the rain._

"_Remember what I said before Regional's?" Her head snapped back down, leveling with the tall boys. Rachel's eyes widened and her heart quickened, "About…loving you?" squeaking a nod out, she looked at her feet, but a harsh hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. _

_Their lips met hungrily, and Rachel tried to squirm away, but a rough hand noted in her hair, pulling a few strands out. Their kiss ended, and Finn smiled, pecked her on the cheek and raced off._

Two silent tears forced their way down her cheeks, and Rachel whipped them away quickly, and swept away her bangs. She just didn't _like_ Finn anymore. The butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach were replaced by a swarm of apprehensive bees. She hadn't enjoyed her kiss.

She remembered the cruel fingers that dug painfully into her side, the calloused hands on her cheek were rough. Taking deep, painful breaths, she held back sobs, choosing, instead, to curl up tightly in the couch, resting her chin on her knees.

When she finally felt all cried out, she resumed her list, only stopping to greet her fathers as they headed out the door for work.

Standing stiffly, she realized that it was about nine, and Quinn was still asleep. Maybe she was sick again? Rachel couldn't suppress the flutter of fear as she raced up the stairs, slowing to a tip toe and sliding the door open.

The sight that followed her made her morning; the five pillows were positioned randomly through the bed, and the blanket was tucked under on leg, and folded over the torso of the blonds back. But as she watched, Quinn rubbed her stomach, frowned, and spoke one word.

It pierced needles into Rachel's heart, and she shut the door, slipping down the stairs, "_Fuck._" She coincidently rhymed with the one word she never wanted to leave the blondes perfect lips again.

Rachel strode into the kitchen, angrily getting supplies for pancakes, pausing to turn on the old radio that rested on the fridge. She began to mix the ingredients, stopping to reach into their cupboard and pull out a jar off chocolate chip.

"_And now,"_ the radio spoke as she angrily poured all of the chocolate into her bowl, _"for the biggest song of the day!"_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

**Songs: What Hurts the Most; Rascal Flats. Love me some Rascals.**

**please review! i love for lots if you do**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEYYYYY**

**I cannnnt wait until TUESDAY! Its my favorite day! 5oclock:football; 6oclock: Glee! 7oclock: Glee! Rerun; 8oclock: homework, which is actually alright, and than cookies or popcorn and prep for 9oclock: Glee!**

**I looove me some Tuesdays. If your looking for my Christmas present, get me some Tuesdays! ON THAT DECEMEBER NOTE: has anyone heard when the season 2 discs 1 think come out? Is it before Christmas? That be kinda smarticle of them.**

**Smarticle. We used it in science today when our science teacher showed us a picture of a tentacle (I still don't know why) and my two friends said "tentacle" and "Smartie" (coincidently our after lunch candy) at the EXACT same time. I think our science teacher is sexist and hates me, because she kicked ME out, like it was my fault my friends are retards. **

**Anyways. BACK TO GLEE: I spend my mornings watching season 1: **

**I don't understand the significance of Quinn's fathers' baseball story. Maybe it's cause I'm not a dad? I dun know. **

**ANYWAYS: back to my story! This is for you people that apparently like it enough to favorite/follow it but not enough to review it. Thanks.**

Quinn awoke smiling excitedly, today was the day! Glancing over at her pink clock 5:34, she grinned to herself and slipped out of bed, oddly awake for such time in the morning. Throwing open the bed room door, she crept across the hall, standing in front of the star before throwing it too, open.

She had _wanted_ to jump on the bed, scare Berry shitless and then pack. But Rachel was no where to be seen. Quinn stepped into the room, craning her neck and looking for her friend.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Quinn jumped and spun back to the door, Rachel was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring into her room.

"I was _going_ to get you up! We leave today!" Quinn smiled sheepishly, slowly walking back into the hall.

"Well, I've been awake for a bit now, but thanks. Get ready, we have to meet at the school in half and hour!" Quinn nodded and led the way into her room, taking in Rachel's appearance as she decided on her own outfit choice.

Rachel had on tight jeans, and a loose bright blue shirt, she looked pretty good, what with her hair falling around her cheeks like that, but much to fancy for sitting on a bus all day. Sorting through her drawers, she picked out a pair of sweats and a red tank top.

"I'm really excited! This is going to be soo much fun!"

"Yes…"

"Do you realize that your bet ends in two days, so you should bring your ten with you, because I'll want it for a celebratory treat," Quinn smiled through the mirror to the angry friend, pulling her sweats on over her pajama shirt and ducking into the shower so she could change her shirt, but they could continue their happy argument.

"Don't count your pennies get, honeybee. I have on good authority that Matt and Mercedes went out last night."

The screech of metal on metal added to Quinn's horrified squeak, as she flung the curtain open, mouth hanging. She wouldn't believe that. She didn't _have_ ten bucks.

"Well, it was with Kurt and Mike, but…" Quinn rolled her eyes, not this again. Sure, Rachel might _think_ that Mike and Kurt had something together, but Quinn knew things. In odd, excruciating details. Santana never shut up about them. It's like she wanted the world to know what a slut she was.

Rachel had constantly persisted that Mike and Kurt needed each other and that on their 'quest of fulfillment for Matt and Mercedes' should include Kurt and Mike in it too. Why couldn't she just give up? Gays just wouldn't work in this town.

"Can we just go now?" She asked, tartly, grabbing her single Cheerio bag off the floor and seizing Rachel's arm. "Dylan, Jack, we're leaving!" Quinn yelled through the house before remembering that the neighbor hood was asleep.

The two phenomenally dressed men rushed through the door, each pulling a girl into a hug. Jack smelled like vanilla soap and mint. It was so refreshing, and somehow made her feel…clean? She released him slowly, the smiling fading as Dylan pulled her into a hug.

Where would she go when school started again? She had called her mother, but they had gotten into another fight, and both agreed that she should stay at the Berry's for the rest of the summer. Quinn loved that idea, and the family apparently had too. But once school started…

Quinn shook her head as she made her way to the car, no way would she let those thoughts ruin her camping attitude. She would deal with _that_ when the time came. And that was after their amazing camping trip, hanging out with her friends for a solid seven days, and (hopefully) getting a hot tan before the cool winter came.

She listened with half her hearing as they wound their way to the school parking lot, a ten minutes drive, so just enough for Rachel to explain _just_ how excited she was. Quinn just nodded and agreed bubbles of her our excitement building in her chest.

As they pulled, much to slowly into the empty parking lot, the bubbles exploded, and both girls squealed, jumping out of the doors, grabbing their bags and joining Tina, Brittany and Mercedes in a jump hug or bounciness.

Quinn heard Santana's huff of frustration. She _wanted_ in the group, but how could she keep up her bitch act? Quinn grasped her hand and pulled her into the middle, just so the boys (who where gazing awkwardly at girls, looking a bit scared) couldn't see the colossal smile taking over the Latino's face.

Mr. Schuester shoved them into the bus, smiling as Ms. Pilsbury teetered towards them on her purple heels. Quinn was more than surprised, wasn't she like, OCD? Working on, but camping wasn't a slow decent; it was smelly, dirty, outdoorsy. How would she deal with getting marshmallow off her fingers from the smore?

Rachel snorted and plopped down on the seat beside her. Mr. Schuester hadn't been able to get the short bus, so they had a regular school bus, so everyone got their own seats, even Artie. Although, Tina had chosen to sit with him, and Quinn felt a little bad, because he wouldn't be able to sit in his wheelchair, but he was all smiles and giggles.

The first hour of the bus ride was spent in random break outs of singing, laughing smiling. But after that, Quinn started to feel more than a bit exhausted. Yawning, she tucked her back between the window and the seat, and flung her feet into the aisle, letting the cool of the window wash over her, and her eyes slipped closed.

Rachel smiled a bit, reaching into her 'carry on' backpack and pulled out a flannel, checkered blanket before placing it over Quinn and stumbling back to her seat. She wasn't very tired, she had become used to getting only five hours of sleep, because she like to practice her vocal runs, dancing and performing before she went to sleep.

She was excited, she had talked with _everyone_ and Puck had even said that she was "alright" and must have "been hit by an alien because she was almost normal". Smiling, she decided to have a little nap of her own, grinning as Mercedes started on "Black Horse and Cherry Tree"

She was shaken awake by a tired looking Quinn, rubbing her eyes, Rachel followed her down the steps of the yellow limo, stumbling to the dry green grass where her friends had gathered.

They talked amongst themselves, and Rachel took the time to shake from her fitful nap. Accepting a clean, fluffy, whole-grain, peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Emma, she shoved it into her mouth, savoring the taste. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her tongue over her teeth in attempt to get them unstuck from her lips.

"Quarter after one," Quinn replied quickly, mustard sticking to her fingers, "Oh, drat it all…" she rubbed her cheek with one hand and wiped the other on the grass beside her.

Rachel giggled staring at the mustard stuck to the girls cheek, "Here…you have some mustard…" she locked eyes with the girl, and suddenly she was nervous for the caressing she was about to give.

Rachel growled in frustration as Puck leaned over a licked the sauce from her cheek. She had to get over that, and quick, she could see the Gleeks looking over at her. She smiled at the wolf-whistles, imaging it was Artie and Tina, and smiled along with the rest of the group.

After all, this was the baby daddy, and he was hella-hot. He was Puckasaurous! Quinn deserved something stable in her life, and right now, Rachel was far from stable. Sighing she turned and stood, stumbling slightly at the sudden use of her legs.

"Rachel, Baby, wait up."

Rachel ground her teeth in frustration. Couldn't a girl get a spare moment around here? She looked to her side, way, way up at Finn and threw on her best smile; at least she could get some practice. "Hello, Finn. What can I do for you?"

Finn reached a hand out and clasped her shoulder, spinning her so he could press his moist lips to hers. Placing strong hand on his chest, she pushed away and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Hey, Rach. What's the problem?"

"What's the _problem?_ WHATS THE PROBLEM?" Rachel was very, very happy that they had somehow made it to the other side of the bus, far away from any spying eyes, "You haven't talked to me all summer, and now you expect me to come falling back into your arms? No, Finn. We aren't together and _please_ stop kissing me."

She would have felt a little proud, after all, this was probably one of the only times she had stuck up for herself, and it was when Finn was making his ridiculous wounded puppy dog faces.

Rachel was not a violent person, but she fingers locked into a tight fist when Finn finally spoke, "Can we still be friends?"

"Yes, sure, why not?" _Anything to get you to shut up_. Rachel huffed as Finn grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

She was probably going to pay for that moment of angry for quite a while, because Finn didn't look like he actually understood what she was saying.

Rachel sighed inwardly, heading back onto the bus, and let out a moan of disappointment as Finn sat directly behind her, chattering away about something. She honestly didn't care, and because he was behind her, she didn't think he would realize if she put some music in.

She flicked on her iPod, growing angrier as she seen the 20% battery flicker onto the stage. Evidently, no, her iPod hadn't charged last night. Sighing she looked around the bus, because Quinn was no longer at her side.

The blond head was bouncing up and down as Mercedes did a few vocal runs, warming up for their karaoke.

Finally deciding on what to do, Rachel stood, ignored Finn and headed to the back of the bus, plopping down beside Kurt, and smiling at the stunned friends. Tina and Artie started on some Disney Barbie song, and Rachel doubled over, laughing when he attempted to sing the high C girl's part.

Soon, Santana and Brittany had headed back, sitting in one of the seats a few benches ahead of them, eager to sing. Not long after they had all started in a little mermaid song, Quinn came back and perched on edge of the Cheerios seat, grinning at Rachel, and she couldn't help but glance at the front of the bus.

Mr. Schuester was completely oblivious to the fact that only two members were left out, Finn, who had taken to staring at Rachel, in which she blushed and looked to Puck, who was completely transfixed with Quinn.

Boys. Stupid teenage boys. Grr…


	8. Chapter 8

**I love word. I hate the word on my other computer, the one that has internet. I just realized that none of my page breaks have been working, so sorry for the first couple chapters, I have changed them in most, I think. Anyways, I shall blame all alignment errors and other weird things on Word. Can't live with it, can't live without it.**

**Reviews to Acknowledge:**

**Cassicio: up...thats **_**probably**_** because I am ****alway****s just a little hyper when I write it...after my morning Amp... I *love* gay puck sooo much! I will defiantly "take there asses OUTTA there" TODAY IS TUESDAY! OMG IM COUNTING DOWN THE HOURS! HURRAY!****So, as a special Tuesday loveness...a promised up date!**

**Also, remember a couple chapters ago when I said no smutty Faberry…well I've been thinking….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee…..you would know. Count on it!**

Rachel cursed her nap, she cursed it to internal damnation and back, sure she hadn't been tired the whole way, but it was probably the reason she was know the only one awake after a fourteen hour road trip.

She had been happily playing with Artie's laptop, but solitaire could only get so exciting, and she had snapped the lid shut, glaring out the window, but that only made matters worse. All she could make out through the dark, long set sky was her wary face.

How long could a bus drive take, anyways? Were they going to need their passports? Because that was one thing she hadn't thought of. And honestly? At the moment, she didn't _really_ care. They could leave her at the border.

They had all been exceptionally nice with her today, something she was more than grateful for. It would be a lie if she were to say she was apprehensive, she wouldn't be lying. All those people (thirteen to be exact; if you counted both teachers) never _really_ tried to see the real her.

Yes, she could be a real push over and quite charismatic at times, but that was just a part of who she was. _I'm not a box; there are more than four sides to me_, Rachel quoted in her head, eyes shifting over to a sleeping Kurt.

That day had been so fascinatingly scary; Trucker Kurt was something she never wanted to see again. But, it had taught her something. Even though he acted like Ice Queen Bitch Two (Santana being number one, and Quinn lost her crown after Baby Gate), he secretly cared about what his friends thought of him, more importantly his father.

Though no one noticed it, Rachel had started getting better at the same time Kurt threw away his hick clothes. She never did (and never would) get around to thanking Kurt; in a way he helped her realized that if she couldn't be herself around her friends, than what place did she have?

Yes, she would be donning the adorable animal sweaters, knee-high socks once school started again; but (even though no one said anything) she was dressed normal. And her friends were happier around her. Although, that could be the fact that she was no longer lecturing them all on how to improve their vocals.

Through the windshield, Rachel could see a town and its single lights in the distance. Mr. Schuester stood and slowly made his way down the aisle, shaking awake the students and handing them all a bottle of cold water. Perfect for waking you up; but with no caffeine.

Rachel accepted it, quickly popping the top off and downing half of it. Mr. Schuester made his way back to the bus, stumbling a bit as it teetered towards the right, almost landing in Ms. Pillsbury, who's eyes grew even wider, if possible.

Once Will had righted himself, he braced a foot on each side, and clapped his head together, "Okay guys, it's just another few minutes away," a tired cheer erupted in his pause, but not quite what he had been hoping for, "So we need to decide on bedding. Please guys, stick to your tents or I'll pull the switch. So, unfortunately all I could come up with was one eight tent, so girls with Emma; I have two tents for the guys, Mike, Matt, Kurt, Artie you can have the sixer; and Puck, Finn? You guys you're with me. And I'll know if you misbehave."

The bus lurched to a stop, and Will tumbled backwards, only grabbing the metal bar in front of the stairs before flying into the windshield. The bus driver mumbled an apology and backed up, slowly rolling forward and continuing around a corner.

Evidently, he had missed the turn and started into the ditch. The realization washed over Rachel, and her heart increased, thumping against her thin tee. Please don't let them crash. Please, please please ….

A sigh of relief flooded through the bus, and Rachel giggled when she realized that everyone had the same thought as her. They all ran out of the bus, suddenly full of excitement and energy.

When Mr. Schue had triple checked the bus for belonging, he beckoned for the driver to head into town. Rachel watched as the yellow disappeared into the night, and finally voiced what _had_ to be crossing everyone's mind: "How do you set up a tent? In the dark?"

A slow chuckled sounded, "What ever chicks, I'm getting our set up, and don't ask us for help when yours is shit."

"Sounds like a challenge, Puckerman!"

"Bring it Lopez!"

Santana pulled Brittany towards their bag of canvas, unzipping it and started to pull metal poles out. The girls leaned over, and Emma whispered, "anyone actually know what their doing?"

"No, but Artie goes camping all the time, and Mike sometimes goes with them, so we better get a start." Tina stage whispered, and the heads turned to smirk as Puck struggled with a pole.

"I've know how to set a tent up," Brittany voiced, and she started rummaging through the bag. Santana winced, and Rachel chuckled evilly, if Brittany was their best chances…

Rachel accepted the pole and clicked the points into place. To her surprise, Brittany actually knew what she was doing and they soon were stomping the pegs into place. Grinning, Rachel followed Brittany into the tent, and Tina, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes started to pass through the mattresses, the sleeping bags and duffle bags until everything was spread out evenly and the girls all took their respected spots.

Tina had reached up and fastened a battery operated light and the girls were shifting through their belonging when someone coughed outside their door, and Mercedes opened the flap to see Mike's embarrassed face.

"Could we get a little help? Artie keeps getting twigs in his wheels and Kurt…well it's almost muddy."

The girls chuckled and grabbed the light as to assist with the boys. When they finished, Artie rolled easily into the middle and pushed into his double mattress (he and Mike had come with experience, passing that on to Matt; and Kurt was…Kurt.)

The girls waved goodbyes to their friends, stumbling across the small area to their own tent, Santana was the last one in, waving at Puck and Finn, "Nighty Night boys!" Even Emma giggled when the light landed on the frustrated boys. Tent still flat to the ground.

Quinn shrugged into her bedding, using the cover of darkness to pull her pajamas on before exposing her neck to the cool air. She balled up her clothes and chucked them towards what she hoped was her Cheerios bag. God, was she tired.

She stretched out on her surprisingly comfortable bedding, running her fingers angrily through her hair. She could sense that the other girls were awake, but she didn't try to strike up a conversation.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she was asleep with in seconds.

"Quinn. Quinn wake up!" It wasn't the voice that woke her; it was the painfully loud clap of thunder that was right above their tent. Quinn gasped and sat up. She hated the thunder. It wasn't, like, it was scary, it just seemed so unnatural to her.

Loud, angry raindrops whispered onto their tent, but so far it only sounded like a sprinkle. That was, until Mr. Schuester spoke. "Girls, repacks your things. The bus is here. We're moving." Quinn groaned inwardly, would they _ever_ get a break?

Everything ended up being shoved into the back of the bus, organized by Kurt and Emma, but still, as they crowed into the first few seats, the rain finally started. And everyone moaned. Well, at least they had beet the rain.

"Mr. Schue, I don't understand." No, of course Brittany didn't understand. Quinn bit her lip, she didn't understand. And by the perplexed looks of the guys, minus Artie, they were all confused.

"The camp manager was nice enough to call and let me know that they have a _terrible_ thunderstorm scheduled for tonight, and that he was going to let us stay in one of the lodges, as long as we pay for our camp site. We'll set back up there. And, yes, I do mean the mattresses."

The group moaned, and Schuester smirk, tempting the girls, "there'll be electricity, and _hot_ water."

Quinn frowned, she hadn't thought about that, they're wouldn't be _any_ water at their camp site. They would have had to have used the out houses. YUCK.

Quinn sat vaguely in her seat, eyes half closed as the teachers left the tired children to check where they were to be stationed. The bus rolled forward, and in less than ten minutes they were in front of a large wooden building.

Yawning widely, they filed in, bags over their shoulder and wary to the bone. Their teachers pulled a plan from their pockets and started discussing in whispers. They directed the bus driver up the flight of stairs, to a small loft that sat one bed, and he obliged with a smile.

Quinn glared when he started whistling. Like what the heck? He had been up just as long as them! But, whatever. Quinn focused back on her teachers words, only catching a tired "goodnight" and she stumbled after the rest of the girls, watching over her shoulder as the boys headed the other way.

If she wasn't so tired, she might care more about where they were going. But she was dead, so she face palmed onto a bed and fell back to sleep, barley noticing the thunder that shook the frames.

**I don't know about you pussy Americans (please don't beat me, it's a joke people) but us hard core Canadians are so outdoorsy that yes, there is 8seater tents. In fact, I have a ten seater that me and my sis used to share . just go with it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, my school decided to start on fire a week and a half ago...just the roof though, BUT i was working on my laptop, in the libarary at the time...so that is the reason for the delay. I appologize, but i got it back yesterday and its fine (happy dance) but my binder and note book are *completly* ruined. Oh well, now i have an excuse for no homework! yay me! (happier dance) unfortunatly i kinda got addicted to greys anatomy over the week...so my muse is sorta gone. This is my attempt at getting it back.**

**And with **_**that**_** out of my system, I have now choice to now write more chapters for you needy people. BLAH**

**I firstly wanted to apologized for the last few chapters; they've been short, vague and kind of out of body to write. Sorry for almost boring you all to death, if you're still here, that is. Anyways, I'm trying to get my grove back on. But.. you know, I have to apologize for the beginning of this one, because quite frankly, I'm bored and want to watch greys. So, stick with me. PLEAZ. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that's because I live in a basement. A cold, dark, and damp basement. Without FanFic to keep me alive, I may just starve…back to the point: glee aint mine. **

**Warning: Some language, but its rated M for a reason. Or, I think its rated M…I better check that out…**

**Singing: song 1: kurt underlined; Rachel italics**

**Song 2: guys underlined; girls italics**

It was well into the afternoon when the Glee club had finally awaken and sat around the large conference table in the dining area. Rachel couldn't help but think that it had been the best trade ever. She hadn't even slept a wink before the storm, her mattress was far too lumpy, but the mattress she had gotten was _perfect_.

In fact, she was felling remarkably well for such a shitty day. The rain still pounded against the window, lightning flickering every few minutes, and the wooden fire place crackled with mirth.

Now if only her Glee friends would stop looking like a bunch of wilted flowers. The only other person that seemed remotely function was Kurt (and the bus guy, Larry; but he had headed into town long ago). Even their teachers had their heads in their hands.

"Oh, come _on_," Kurt finally huffed, sliding out of the chair, "Really? We're going to spend out holiday sitting at the table?"

"And what do you suppose we do? If you haven't noticed, it's fucking _pouring_ out," Santana snapped, her dark hair falling over her face as it slumped into her palm.

"So, it's just water. We can do something inside!"

"Like what?"

Rachel snorted, smiling over the table at Kurt, and he returned it quickly, nodding in thanks. "Seriously? Are we the Glee Club or not? Now get those butts off those chairs!" Rachel's 100-watt smile turned into a frown. "Fine, but Kurt and I are going to have some fun!"

"Yes we are!" Kurt said, dragging her into the living room. It was one of the barer rooms. This morning, when she had been the first to wake, she explored the house. The girls bedroom was pretty crowded, with eight beds lining the walls, but there was a large enough space in the center for everyone to stand in.

Kurt, Artie, Mike and Matt shared a room, it was half the size of the girls, but it only had three beds, which meant that Mike and Matt were forced to draw for who got to sleep the night on the pile of mattresses that they had stacked into a corner. Mike had lost the dance off; unfortunately meaning the tall Asian was forced onto the pile.

Mr. Schuesters, Pucks and Finns room was…well, it was really hard to say, but it seemed to be the same size as the other room, except they had their belongings spread through the room, Rachel had grimaced when she seen the pair of jeans hanging from the ceiling fan.

The kitchen was were they had gathered the night before, it took up the space from the halls that lead to the girls/guys side; and the table took up more than half of it. The stove, fridge, oven and thick counters bordered the room, leaving space enough for a single door that lead into the living room.

Rachel grinned when she heard chairs squeak against the wooden floors, and she entered the room after Kurt. Like all the other rooms, the walls were lined by assorted chairs and couches. Kurt walked purposely over the large stereo system pressed into the corner and quickly attached his iPod, scrolling through a song and turning to look at Rachel.

Rachel grinned when she realized what song was playing, leave it to Kurt to find the perfect song.

Hands touch, _eyes meet_  
_Sudden silence_, sudden heat  
_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_  
He could be that boy  
_But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
_  
Blithe smile_,_lithe limb  
_She who's winsome, she wins him__  
__Gold hair with a gentle curl__  
__That's the girl he chose_  
_And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

When they finished the exercise, Rachel spun and came face to face with a clapping fan club. She bowed and curtsied, grinning when Kurt bent at the same time. They had sounded pretty good. Still a bit tired, but good. As good as it would get anyways. She had a lot of fun singing and circling with Kurt like that, he was a good performer, and almost as good as she was. (But only almost)

Of course, as any good songs were to go, all she could think of was Quinn's hair, curled in the damp of the humidity, her selfless, sarcastic, and pure smile. Oh, she was not that girl. Not to Quinn Fabray, anyways.

Quinn hadn't been listening to the lyrics that much, focusing more on the fact that Rachel looked genuinely happy, happier than she had ever seen her. She was in her element here, dancing in slow circles with Kurt, bobbing her head in only a matter Mercedes could have taught her.

She was the first one to clap, Rachel may get all the solos, but it was defiantly because she disserved them. Her voice was yummy; she could listen to it all day.

And with _that_ thought, Quinn shook her head and headed over to Kurt, fully awake in what seemed like a life time.

The next song started to play, and Kurt's mouth dropped open, and he made a dive to shut the song off, but Mike and Matt blocked his way, dancing a bit as the music started.

_Your skin attached  
(Your skin attached)  
This fragile cliche  
Of my broken heart attack  
(Of my broken heart attack)  
You should swallow your teeth and hang out and stay for a while  
If your heart's still beating it must be the blood  
If your lungs are still working it must be the mud  
If its still light out than a kick in the ribs today's worth  
living  
_

Quinn grinned with Artie, and they quickly joined in with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Puck. Reaching down, she wheeled Artie to the middle of the room, slowly spinning the chair and throwing her head back with emotion.

_I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway  
_

Kurt joined in quickly, doing the crazy laugh, which had everyone joining laughing at his fail of an attempt. He didn't do crazy that well.

_(1)_Quinn shouted, with Tina and Artie_  
(2)_ Quinn laughed as Rachel and Finn attempted to sing the line, holding it much to long._  
(3) _The rest of them shouted_  
(4)_ Emma and Will called from the door way, surprising everyone by joining in the middle, dancing._  
_  
_LIGHTS OUT,_ I CAN'T STAND TO HEAR YOU SCREAM  
WHILE WE WERE MAKING LOVE _I WAS FAST ASLEEP_  
AND THE NIGHT SKY BETTER GIVE SOMETHING UP  
_GIVE SOMETHING UP_

_I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway___

I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway

Lights out  
Lights out  
Lights out  
Lights out  
_LIGHTS OUT,_ _I cant stand to hear you scream  
While we were making love I was fast asleep  
If your heart's still beating, it must be the blood  
If your lungs are still working, it must be the mud  
If its still light out than a kick in the ribs if today's worth  
living it probably IS...  
_  
_I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how we're not listening anyway  
I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway  
I'm not listening anyway  
I'm not listening anyway  
I'm not listening  
_  
_LISTENING  
I'M NOT LISTENING  
I'M NOT LISTENING  
I'M NOT LISTENING  
I'M NOT LISTENING..._

Quinn collapsed onto the nearest couch, doubled over in laughter. They had only ever done that once before. Sung and not really care if they looked good, or sounded perfect. The only other time was when Schuester and Sylvester split the team up. She had been quite a mean person to everyone in that situation.

But it didn't matter. Her friends loved her anyways. Beside her, Emma fought for her breath, having joined in about half way through. The counselor was surprisingly normal; jeans and a tee, dancing around the room with her flaming hair pulled back with a thick bright green head band.

The laughter died down, slowly, until it was only Tina, who was quite hysterical to watch. Her long black hair hanging over rosy red cheeks, but soon she righted her self, laughter leaving the room, but the atmosphere changed.

It was fun, she felt as though her heart may just burst through her chest. Everyone was grinning like idiots, the thunder and rain still sounding through the camp site. From across the room, Quinn's eyes met with Rachel's, and she felt like she could fly.

**Red Bull gives you Wings!**

**Songs: I'm not that girl, Wicked**

**Listening: the Used ( I hate the screamo version, but I somehow found another version that's not so AGGG in my ears, but it's just a random couple people, and I really liked it, but it is by the Used. Just, tone down the bleeding of the ears, and I think you'll understand.**


End file.
